


time spent with you

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: A series of cute tananoya moments, written for SASO2017 BR2





	1. surprise

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt here - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11629033#cmt11629033

"You're just cranky because you're lonely." Saeko told him, and even over the phone he knew she was rolling her eyes.  
  
Lonely makes sense, but it didn't feel like the right word to Tanaka.  
  
After they went to nationals again in their third year, Tanaka and Nishinoya got more attention than either of them really knew what to do with, getting flustered on interviews on TV and everyone in the school recognizing them because of volleyball. It also meant both of them were fiercely scouted by half the universities in Japan - and for Nishinoya, he got scouted by the _actual national team._  
  
Fast forward to now, where Tanaka is constantly busy with classes in restaurant management and his volleyball practice in Sendai, and Nishinoya threw himself headlong into volleyball harder than he ever had before down in Tokyo.  
  
The distance does make it lonely sometimes - Tanaka misses the warmth of Nishinoya's body up against his, the way they fit so perfectly together with their height difference and shape of each other's arms. But Nishinoya is constantly text him, sending him jokes and images and what he's been up to all day or how he's learning how to set for the great Ushijima himself. And Tanaka always shoots back with the same things, stories about his classes and his own bad jokes or cooking adventures. Even over text, it was as if nothing about their relationship had changed.  
  
Still, it's not the same without that rambunctious laughter right in his ear to help him through a rough week, and god it's been over two months seen he's seen his boyfriend, his beautiful stupid boyfriend who he wants to kiss more than anything and run his hands through that soft, blond and brown hair, maybe take off his shirt and show him really--  
  
\--Okay fine. Maybe he _is_ lonely.  
  
  
  
Since there's not much he can do about it because classes and practice are grinding him into the ground, Tanaka tries not to think about Nishinoya too much so he doesn't go insane. It slips out a little when he ends up making a few one in the morning phone calls, just to hear Nishinoya's voice, but he can tell he doesn't mind.  
  
In fact, it's probably good for both of them, because Nishinoya's making more calls too, asking about how he's doing, his schedule, that kind of thing. Tanaka likes it, even when he ends the calls in a rushed, "Shit I gotta go bye I love you!!"  
  
He smiles to himself just thinking about it as he hikes up the stairs to his little apartment, keyring twirling on his finger. The building he lives in isn't fancy, but he likes it well enough, and when he turns the corner he assumes it's going to be the same white walkway down to his door as usual.  
  
Except when he turns the corner from the stairs, there's a guy no older than him but a lot shorter, hair all spiked up, standing outside his door with a backpack and some plastic bags.  
  
Tanaka drops his keys.  
  
" _Yuu??_ "  
  
Nishinoya whips around and his face breaks out into the biggest grin. "Ryuu!" he drops the bags in his hands to the ground and runs across the few feet of the hall, right into Tanaka's arms and he catches him just like he always will.  
  
"Dude, what, _what_ , when did you get here! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Nishinoya cackles, planting a fat wet kiss on his cheek. "Uh hello, it was a surprise! If I told you it wouldn't be any fun!"  
  
It's a miracle he doesn't cry, Tanaka thinks, squeezing Nishinoya so tight to his chest. "Yeah, and consider me surprised! How long you here for?"  
  
"Just till Sunday. But I brought snacks and beer and all the goods, so we can don't have to go anywhere, just you and me, so we can get our fill before I gotta go back to missing your perfect ass."  
  
Tanaka grins so hard his face hurts and feels like he could take on the world.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."


	2. holding someone's hand

from the ground of the back line, yuu can see a lot. he can see just where a serve is going to go, or the direction of the ball long before it reaches a spiker's hand, he can tell the trajectory of it as soon as it bounces off a blocker's fingertips. it's important for him to keep his view wide enough to see all of it, all the time, so he knows where to move, when and if he's got to be ready to do a serve of his own instead of just a normal receive.

overall, it means he spends a lot of time looking at people's hands.

it's nothing special, they're just hands, at least that's what yuu thinks fresh out of chidoriyama and into karasuno. but when ryuu stands right in front of him, soars into the air when a shout for the ball, well, maybe there's something more to hands than he figured.

 

by the time they've reached the winter months, yuu's quietly learned about all the blisters, callouses, and mini scars that make up the breadth of ryuu's wide hands. he knows that when they press their hands together wrist to wrist ryuu's are easily bigger, but when they press from the base of their fingertips they're hands look the same size.

ryuu gave a long whistle after the first time they did that, blinking away the wide eyed look on his face. "wow, you got really long fingers huh?"

"guess so!" nishinoya laughed, not pulling away, letting himself feel the roughness of ryuu's hand against his own. "betcha it's part of what makes my libero powers the best."

"man, i'd believe it!" ryuu said, and didn't pull his hand away, not until captain shouted at them to stop fooling around and go home.

nishinoya tried not to think about how many beats his heart skipped.

 

he spends a lot of second year trying to think of a smooth way to ask the one thing he's always wanted to, but he can't figure it out. sometimes he thinks about just taking ryuu's hand while they walk through the hall, or while they're sitting at the side of the gym on break, twining their sweaty fingers together and saying nothing at all.

it doesn't feel right though. yuu's not the kind of guy who puts his heart anywhere but on his sleeve.

it hits him as they walk home after a long weekend of training camp, humming to himself as they walk through small twisting roads. "yo, ryuu?"

"yeah?"

"can i hold your hand?"

ryuu falters, and yuu's heart freezes as he waits for the shoe to drop, but instead of looking grossed out ryuu just looks red. like, really red.

"uh we don't--"

"no, no i mean, uh. wow." ryuu sputters and clears his throat. "yeah. let's do it."

"okay." yuu's voice feels too soft, too small, but when he slips his hand in ryuu's it feels just right, just the way he knew it would.


	3. i thought YOU brought it

  
"What do you mean it was my turn to bring them?!"  
  
"Because I brought the movies last time we slept over, remember? Just because we watched the one bad horror movie from your old man's collection doesn't mean you brought them!"  
  
"That's not--" But now that Noya thought about it, the more he realized oh shit, yeah, Ryuu was right. Every two weeks they'd do a sleepover movie night, alternating between who brought movies or who brought snacks and whose house they would be at. The issue was that sometimes between hours and hours of practice and homework Noya would forget who brought what. Noya groaned - even though he knew Ryuu would understand, he still felt stupid for it. "Ugh, that is what happened, I'm so sorry man, we could uh, do video games?"  
  
"You know it's not the same. We'll be out in under an hour if we game instead of binge some bad movies" Ryuu softly elbowed his side and started to push the blankets off his shoulders. "C'mon, I bet the rental store is still open, we can grab something before they close."  
  
"But we just got cozy, Ryuu, how can we possibly leave our blanket nest now?"  
  
"Uh, for movies?" But Ryuu wasn't moving, so maybe Noya had something here - after all, half of the reason they did these movie nights was for the cuddles.  
  
"We could find something on TV." Noya starts, scooting himself to Ryuu's side, close enough to rest his cheek on his shoulder. "Or maybe, a miracle will occur and Saeko-onee-san will let us use her Netflix account."  
  
"If that was ever gonna happen, it would've happened by now." Ryuu shakes his head. "Seriously though, you'd think she'd let us."  
  
"I know, I'm totally her favorite brother, she should at least give me the password."  
  
"Oi, don't you dare! I'm her real brother!" In a flash Ryuu looped his arms around Noya and went in for his ultimate weak spot - tickles.  
  
" _Noooo!!_ " Noya laughed, trying to squirm away from Ryuu's wiggling fingers. He'd love to retaliate, but Noya learned early on that Ryuu, by an awful twist of fate, isn't even ticklish. "Stop, stop!"  
  
"Nope, not yet, this is your punishment for not bringing movies!" Ryuu was laughing too, leaning forward just enough to keep them close.  
  
"Aw man, no fair!" But Noya couldn't stop laughing, couldn't stop grinning as a wicked wicked thought came to mind. "Hey, hey, at least let me make it up to you."  
  
"Oh yeah? How so?"  
  
"Like this."   
  
Noya sat up and cupped Ryuu's cheeks pulling him into a kiss until he could feel Ryuu's mouth curl into a smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll forgive you for forgetting this time."  
  
Well, Noya thinks, if this is what he gets for it maybe he won't bring movies more often.


End file.
